dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-130.105.229.124-20180727135232
Okay, okay, I just finished the demo myself. And while I can see where people are disappointed at, it's not as bad as it's being made out to be at least. Graphics/Art - Done by Eipix definitely. Their character designs features were always too western for my taste. But I loved what they did for the first few seconds of the intro. They also gave us a "final" version of what the town square looks like, as opposed to the concept art they gave us. On one hand, it made proportions more realistic, on the other hand, it looks...REALLY plain compared to the other one. They also changed the layout of the forest witch’s square, but that one I can approve. I have minor gripes for the hidden object section, because we only had four. (The fountain, the graveyard chapel, the carriage, and the palace) The fountain, I'm alright with, too much gold in the middle of the street in my opinion, but I like the touch of coins in the bottom of the fountain was awesome, makes it seem like, in their panic, the villagers threw EVERYTHING valuable in the fountain in hopes to appease the witch. (I like that idea a lot, makes everything seem darker) The Graveyard chapel, I have gripes with. It still looks so random to me. I mean, it's improved sure (There are no dog biscuits or anything out of place in terms of time period) But the arrangement of objects makes it difficult to tell that were searching inside a chapel. It's very disappointing. The Carriage I have little problems with, the only thing that bugged me is the fact that were searching inside the carriage without opening the door. The only thing we unlocked was the compartment/window, and the space clearly showed no signs of an opening to the inside. The palace, i like. But the fruits not being rotten or anything is off-putting. Music/Voices - If there is one thing I'm sure few complain about, it's the music. Sure it's missing some blue tea game flare, but it's still good. The voices however...The fat guy's voice acting was actually pretty good, our little match girl however? Eh, not so much. Gameplay/Glitches - Couldn't find the final parable. Given that this is the BETA, I’m putting that as a glitch on their part. Another glitch I would like to add is the first gate puzzle (the one with the two marbles?) If you push too high in one of the walls, the right marble will actually go through the wall. This makes the thing almost unwinnable due to being unable to move them to where you need to be. Also. There are a lot of grammar issues. A LOT. Plot/Sequence - Our last hope would be that Blue tea games made the plot, which seems to be the case in some parts. Case in point: most Eipix Dark Parable games have minigames that basically tell you the freakin' plot (I am looking at you, Purple Tide) Or the major story point (The shadow one, forgot which). While the minigame was still there, it only furthers something that was already explained to the detective (The king was lavish as hell). On a bad note, there are some parts that I don't like in the sequence; that is the puppet and the reflection of the past. The Puppet outright asking her not to hurt the matchgirl killed a lot of the tension in my opinion, since its kinda obvious now that she won't be staying a maniac pixie girl and will be 'redeemed'. The reflection I’m talking about is when the landowner suddenly appears in a mirror like- what? What was the point? It was so sudden that it became...underwhelming. Overall, I think they rushed this too quickly. I fear that this may be our fault for asking for a beta so soon, making them believe that they should hurry it up. While there are those that prefer them to take their time, they weren't much compared to those who were asking for a game. No worries, Seeing the glitches and grammar errors, they’re not releasing this game for a while. Plenty of time to add the juicy scenes.